The Real Meaning of Love
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Aloysius and Rufus smut, pure and pontless smut. Not much of a story line but for a first attemt at slash, it's not too bad. WARNING - contains Adult Language and Sexual Scenes. Don't like, Don't read!


Rufus carefully watched one of the Delta boys cross the mess hall, grab a tray and proceed down the line to grab his meal, the usual grub-chicken and three veg, gravy if you wanted. The only difference that Rufus noticed was that for the first time, there was no coffee. Rufus had been keeping an eye on Aloysius for quite a while now but today was the first time there had been no coffee.

Aloysius turned to face the crowded mess hall and his eyes immediately settled on the shy NightStalker sitting off to the side. Aloysius didn't even know the pilots name. He shrugged and walked across the room, his fellow Delta men trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

Rufus had ducked his head when Aloysius had looked his way. When he raised his head again his dream date was standing right in front of him.

'Hey, you mind if I sit here?' Aloysius took a quick look at his name tag.

'Nah, go ahead. Anything to keep those bastards at bay.' Rufus replied softly.

'Which bastards you talking about Rufus? I know plenty.' Aloysius asked around a bite of chicken. Rufus smiled softly, his mind awhirl; he had never expected this man to know his name.

'Most of the Night Stalkers and several of the Rangers.' he confessed. Aloysius nodded and snuck a look over his shoulder.

'Yeah, and what about the nurses?' Aloysius asked innocently. Rufus' head shot up and he groaned.

'Bastards!' Aloysius growled as he stood up.

The nurse walked right up to the table and went to sit down.

'Oh, no you don't lady. You turn around and find someone else to bug.' she looked Aloysius straight in the eye and sat down any way. Her attention was focused solely on Rufus; he just looked like he wanted to run. With a sigh, Aloysius scooped the nurse up, carried her across the hall and dropped her on a table filled with NightStalkers, sending food everywhere.

'Next time, keep your damned hussies.' he growled as he walked away.

Rufus had been watching the whole spectacle and for the first time, he felt safe. When Aloysius returned to his table, Rufus just couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

'Hey thanks a lot for that. No one's ever stood up for me before.' Aloysius smiled and went to sit back down, but instead of sitting opposite Rufus, he slid in next to him, his whole body telling Rufus that he was safe again.

'You don't have to worry about that ever again. I'll always stand up for you.' Rufus positively beamed

The rest of the meal passed quietly, Aloysius' arm brushed Rufus' several times and for the first time since he had joined the military, Rufus relaxed fully.

*~* Later that week *~*

Rufus had been working inside his chopper when he heard several pairs of feet approach. His first thought was that Aloysius had returned from his last mission but that only accounted for one pair of feet, not what Rufus guessed was closer to five or six. He then thought that it could have been an inspection so he slid back out from under his chair and stood up.

Only to be confronted by Mike Turner and several other NightStalkers. Rufus knew he was in trouble.

'You're gonna pay for what your buddy did earlier this week in the mess hall.' the NightStalkers advanced and Rufus leapt out the other side of his Black Hawk…right into the arms of the waiting Rangers.

They grabbed him and held him with vice like grips as Turner started thrashing him about. Rufus bit his tongue to stop from crying out and just took the blows. Experience had taught him that screaming only made the beating worse.

He lost track of how long he took the beating before the Rangers' grip went lax. Rufus took the incentive and broke free, drawing his handgun as he ran and bolted across the landing field. He heard the other men chasing him as he whipped around behind another chopper and turned to fire back.

His shots went high, but they had the desired effect. The men hit the deck and gave Rufus the few extra seconds he needed to be able to make the final dash and vanish inside Aloysius' private quarters.

Turner watched him run into the building and he turned around in disgust.

'We'll get him next time boys and when we do, there'll be hell to pay. Meet back in my quartes at 1900 hours and we'll discuss the next plan of attack.'

Rufus had immediately dashed for Aloysius' bedroom, knowing full well that would be the first place Aloysius would go when he got back. Rufus curled up on the floor, behind the bed, his head resting against the end of one of the pillows and his gun resting across his knee, safety off; ready and waiting to shoot anyone who came through the door. He was still in danger but he now felt a hell of a lot safer. His eyes drifted closed, he was to tired to fight them and he started to softly snore.

It was another several hours before Aloysius finally returned. His debriefing was done immediately and by the time he was free to return to his quarters, sleep was the only thing on his mind. He shouldered his shotgun and turned to his house, his feet dragging and his shoulders starting to go numb.

As he opened the door, he thought he heard soft snoring but simply dismissed it as wishful thinking. He closed the glass door carefully and locked it behind himself. He dumped his pack on the counter, tossed his canteen back into the fridge and turned for his bedroom. His only thought was sleep and that was where he was going, come hell or high water.

Rufus had been woken by the door and he quickly scrunched down lower and raised his gun to the door, his eyes looking straight down the barrel and his mind justifying all his actions.

As Aloysius pushed the door to his room open, his left hand on the doorknob and his right hand reaching for the light switch, he would never know just how close he came to getting shot. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Rufus lowered his gun and smiled slightly.

'Aloysius, thank god you're back.' Aloysius whipped around and noticed Rufus for the first time.

'Hey buddy, what you doing down there?' he asked as he dropped onto his bed, shotgun slipping to the floor. Rufus groaned and stretched out his legs.

'I'm hiding from my enemies again. While you were out, they thought they could get the jump on me. They almost succeeded.' Rufus shuddered and struggled to his feet. Aloysius moved over on the double bed a bit and Rufus dropped onto the bed beside him, his upper body a mess of blood and bruises. Aloysius sighed internally and shuffled closer, slipping one arm lightly over the battered pilot's shoulders. This was the closest he'd gotten so far and was determined to make the most of this moment, just in case nothing else came out of tonight.

Both men closed their eyes for a moment but neither was able to relax enough for sleep. Aloysius opened his eyes again and looked at Rufus. He looked so peaceful that Aloysius didn't want to disturb him but he knew that they both could use a wash. He tightened his grip on Rufus' shoulders and shook him gently.

'Come on buddy, we gotta get you cleaned up.' Rufus slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

'Yeah, I guess so.'

Aloysius rose to his feet and gently helped Rufus to stand up. They leaned against each other as they walked to the bathroom. As Aloysius stooped to start the bathwater running, Rufus hauled himself up onto the counter and leant his back against the cool mirror. Aloysius turned around and filled the basin with warm water too before adding a little bit of soap and throwing in a washcloth.

Rufus spread his knees a little and Aloysius stepped closer, grabbed the washcloth and wrung it out a bit before gently running it over Rufus' arm. Rufus flinched a bit but relaxed again and just enjoyed the feeling. Aloysius lifted the hem of Rufus' shirt and with careful hands removed it completely before kneeling down to unlace his boots. Rufus felt the first stage of arousal course through his body as Aloysius removed his boots, socks and belt. Rufus lifted his ass as he undid his fly and slid his pants off, along with his boxers.

Neither man could take his eyes off the other as Aloysius wiped away the blood, stopping occasionally to adjust the bath water. When they were satisfied that the water was perfect, Rufus carefully slid into the water with a contented sigh. Aloysius shucked his fatigues shirt and removed his boots before kneeling down beside the tub.

Rufus closed his eyes and ducked his head under the water before flicking back up and showering his buddy with water. They both laughed as Aloysius started rubbing Rufus' back and he could feel his arousal growing.

No one had ever made him feel this way and he just couldn't keep himself under control. Aloysius noticed his growing erection and smiled softly. Rufus went bright red and tried to hide.

Aloysius laid his left hand on Rufus' knee and slid his right arm around Rufus' shoulders

'There's nothing to be ashamed of Rufus, I could tell from day one that you had more interest in me than friendship and protection but I never knew how to tell you that I felt the same.' Rufus grinned and leaned back into the embrace only to have those loving hands vanish from his skin.

He glanced over at Aloysius in time to watch him slide out of his trousers, revealing that fine and firm ass that Rufus had longed for from the start.

'Slide forward a bit there. I'm coming in.' Aloysius added as he turned around and let Rufus get his first view. Rufus' jaw dropped as Aloysius stepped across to the tub again.

'Holy shit.' was all that Rufus could think to utter as he slid forward to allow Aloysius to slide into the water behind him.

Aloysius slipped his legs down the sides of the tub and gently pulled Rufus up onto his lap, letting his legs drift together under the water and Rufus laid his head back on Aloysius' shoulder.

'You know, if there were a heaven on earth. I think I found it.' Rufus uttered as he felt Aloysius gently stroke his cock, the water making the experience even more surreal. The gentle stroking was driving Rufus crazy and he drove up, trying to get Aloysius to give him the release he desperately needed.

'Slow down there man, we got all night. I don't have a mission tomorrow and you don't either.' Rufus growled deep in his throat and ground back into Aloysius' groin, feeling the stirring of his best friend's cock.

'Oh, so you wanna play nasty. Well then, let's play nasty.' and with that Aloysius let go of Rufus' cock completely and slid his hands behind his head. Rufus turned around a little more and gave Aloysius his best puppy dog eyes and Aloysius relented.

'Oh alright, but lets move to the bedroom first.' Rufus grinned and carefully stepped out of the tub. Aloysius followed him and grabbed the towel of the rail behind and gently ran it across Rufus' back and thighs.

'Come on, last one to the bedroom loses out.' he called as he dashed down the corridor. Rufus took off with him and grabbed him around the waist about half way back to the bedroom. They laughed again as they crab walked back to the bedroom, Rufus constantly trying to kiss Aloysius but having little luck.

They stopped beside the bed and Aloysius flicked Rufus over his shoulder and onto the bed. Rufus lay there on his chest and looked back up at Aloysius.

'Would you get down here and kiss me or something.' he asked as he watched Aloysius carefully comb the water out of his hair.

'I'm getting there, just let me finish this.' Rufus growled and lunged, grabbing Aloysius around the hips and dragging Aloysius back to lie beside him.

Aloysius immediately started wresting with Rufus until he heard the quick intake of breath and he decided some soothing was in order and started stroking Rufus' back. Then he decided he could do a lot more and tumbled Rufus onto his back, pinned him to the bed and started lapping gently at a perfect ear. When he hit the sweet spot just behind Rufus' ear and got a helpless whimper in response he felt pretty damn good. He had a strong suspicion that no one had ever touched him right.

The whole time in the room, Rufus had been absolutely astonished by what his body could be made to feel. For some reason, Rufus thought foreplay was only about the woman. He seemed to have missed the bit about it taking two to tango. Fortunately, he now had Aloysius filling up his dance card.

Aloysius transferred his attention to the sensitive hollow between throat and shoulder and tried a little gentle nibbling. Moaning now. He scooted down and swiped a nipple with his tongue, then gently suckled them both, making Rufus gasp his name and arch off the bed. Astonished. It was going to be some time before Rufus got over these shocks, got used to a lot of wonderful new sensations and got way less shy about touching another man. One step at a time.

Aloysius explored the golden, silky contours of Rufus' belly with lips and tongue, mapping every inch of the warm, trembling, yielding body beneath him.

He lowered his head again, and found another sweet spot, well below Rufus' navel. Added just the right amount of pressure and got a heartfelt groan this time, followed by a whimper.

'Oh yeah, love, it's good, it's supposed to feel this good, just give in to it. Trust me.' then he trailed kisses down the length of Rufus' hot, velvety shaft, swirled his tongue around the already weeping tip, and swallowed him to the root.

'Oh God!' Rufus clamped a hand over his mouth as he felt Aloysius' tongue and lips and teeth slide snugly down the length of him. Then Aloysius slowly withdrew, sucking gently every inch of the way. 'Oh God, oh Aloysius.' The long easy glide back down to the root. Then the slow, suckling withdrawal.

Aloysius was well aware of just how excited Rufus was. This was, after all, his first blow job. Aloysius took his own sweet time, building Rufus up to the point of climax, then stopping, letting things calm down, doing some very deep, tender kissing. Then he would start the slow torture again. When Rufus' head was thrashing on the pillow, back arching over and over again, Aloysius took pity and settled down for some serious suction. He swallowed Rufus to the root and suckled on and on, very gently, but not backing off this time.

'Oh. Oh. Oh. O-oh!' All Rufus could do in the face of the gentle orgasm rippling through his body in endless waves was just ride out the pleasure thrumming in his veins and moan helplessly.

Aloysius decided now was as good a time as any and withdrew from Rufus just long enough to get some lubricant onto his finger. Then he resumed his suckling and slid a finger along the sensitised skin between balls and the virgin channel. He heard the hiss of pleasure above him and couldn't resist rubbing gently. Rufus' back arched again, but Aloysius anticipated. Then he slipped his finger inside Rufus, just a little way. A shocked gasp this time but Rufus was too far gone in his orgasm to object as Aloysius carefully slid the finger all the way in. Aloysius began to thrust his finger in and out of Rufus to the same rhythm his lips had found on Rufus' shaft. Rufus grabbed the pillow from behind him and pulled it over his face to muffle the noise. He was just moaning continuously, unable to withstand the pleasure shocks running through him, gathering pace and force, rocking his hips wantonly forward into Aloysius' waiting mouth, then back onto his finger.

Aloysius found the sweetest spot of all inside, and scraped it. He heard a muffled scream as Rufus convulsed beneath him, the hot salt tasting flood exploding deep in his throat. Aloysius swallowed every drop and tenderly licked Rufus clean. Then he scooted up the bed and spooned up behind him.

'Okay, love?' he uttered, nuzzling in close.

'Mmmph.'

'You gonna stay under that pillow?' Knight took a second to adjust his position, not wanting to force Rufus into anything he wasn't ready for yet.

'Mm-hm.' Rufus nodded, not sure he wanted to meet Knight's eyes just yet.

'I think you might want to come on though. We need to talk.' Aloysius uttered, lightly stroking Rufus' back. Rufus nodded, lost in the contact and still buzzing from that mind blowing orgasm as he slipped out from under the pillow.

'Now, what's so important it couldn't wait.' he uttered, snuggling back into that warm embrace.

'Just how far are you willing to go with this?' Aloysius asked, rolling onto his back. Rufus thought about that as he snuggled into Knight's offered shoulder, content to just breathe his scent for the moment. Aloysius grinned and lightly stroked Rufus' lower back, turning to watch his partner's eyes drift closed.

'I really don't know. I've never done this before.' Rufus replied softly, turning to look up at Aloysius.

'With guys or with anyone?' Aloysius uttered, a little shocked. He knew Rufus wasn't great with people, but he really didn't think he was that bad with them.

'With anyone. No one's ever offered me more than pain and trouble.' Rufus replied, snuggling back down again. Aloysius cursed mentally and looked back down at Rufus, not quite sure how to proceed.

'Hey now, that's never going to happen again. I'll be there to take care of you until my dying day, you hear me.' Aloysius replied, lightly kissing Rufus' head. Rufus just nodded, tickling Aloysius just slightly.

'Come on now, look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed of.' he uttered, rubbing Rufus' back again.

Rufus looked up slowly, wondering what to expect. He was afraid Aloysius might reject him, or worse, leave him to the mercy of the other NightStalkers, despite his words.

'We'll take this nice and slow then. If you feel like we're moving to fast, just tell me, all right?' he uttered, smiling softly.

'All right. Sorry if you were expecting more than that.' Rufus replied, snuggling in tight again, one arm laid out across Aloysius' chest, stroking lightly.

'Hey now, you're just perfect for me. Don't you be forgetting that.' Aloysius uttered, lightly taking Rufus' hand in his own.

'I won't. Are you really sure though. I'm no real prize and I don't want you waking up and regretting this.' Rufus gave Aloysius' hand a light squeeze to emphasise his point.

'Relax Rufus, I'm not going to regret any of this. I'll always be here to look after you and I'll make sure everyone knows that if they touch you, they're going to have to deal with me. You are a prize, no matter what any one else tells you. Now, I admit this isn't my first time, but it's been a long time since I've let myself fall this hard for someone. There were a lot of times I had to keep reminding myself that I'm a married man, but I'm done with those reminders now. I'm here and so are you. Mel's not. I can't ignore who I really am anymore.' Aloysius uttered, smiling softly.

'Now it all makes sense, this is all just because your wife ain't here. If that's the way it goes, then I'm out of here.' Rufus snapped, quickly breaking away from Aloysius. He rose from the bed and stalked towards the door as Aloysius sat up, hoping what he was about to say didn't make things worse.

'Rufus, wait, please, just here me out.' Aloysius called, reaching for the taller man with both hands. Rufus turned and shrugged before leaning against the door frame, not sure he really wanted to hear what ever pitiful excuse he was about to offer.

'Go, I'm listening.' he replied, voice cold.

'I've been thinking about breaking it off with Mel ever since I laid eyes on you. I'm not happy with her, no matter how hard I try to be. Sure, I put on a happy face and make it seem as if everything's all right, but to be totally honest, it's not.' Aloysius replied, eyes down turned. Rufus wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but that sure as hell wasn't it. He returned to the bed and perched easily on the edge, not quite sure what to say.

'I'm addicted to you Rufus and try as I might, I can't picture living anywhere without you right by my side. Please, don't walk out on me now.' Aloysius uttered, his whole posture screaming desperation. Rufus couldn't explain what drew him back close to Aloysius, but he slid back onto the bed and quickly pulled Aloysius close, hoping he hadn't made a huge mistake.

'I guess I over reacted a little, huh?' Rufus uttered softly as he laid back, Aloysius snuggled easily against his side.

'No, not at all. I kinda expected it, but I was ignoring that little voice inside that was telling me I was a fool.' Aloysius replied, burying his face in Rufus' shoulder.

'You're no fool, Al, you're the best friend a guy could ask for. Come on now, look at me. I'm not going anywhere.' Rufus uttered, lightly stroking Aloysius' soft hair. Aloysius looked up slowly and half grinned.

'Thank you Rufus, I really needed that. I couldn't find anyone better either, no matter how long I searched for. You're it for me.' Aloysius replied, comforted that he couldn't be forced to live this lie of a happy marriage for too much longer.

'Teach me Al; show me what it's like.' Rufus uttered, tightening his grip just slightly on the shorter man.

'Al, I like it. Are you absolutely sure you're ready Ruf; I don't want to force you into anything. You mean too much to me.' Aloysius replied, running his free hand lightly over Rufus' chest.

'Ruf, I like the sound of that. I'm sure Al, this place could be attacked tomorrow and we might die. I don't want to die knowing that I could have had you and didn't grab that opportunity with both hands and hold on tight.' Rufus replied, stroking the offered back lightly.

'I hear you there Ruf, there's a lot of ways we could play this hand. I've got an idea though.' Aloysius uttered, still lightly stroking Rufus' chest.

'Care to tell me?' Rufus replied, his fingers finding a knot up on Aloysius' shoulder and easing it out. Aloysius' eyes closed and he smiled, truly happy for the first time in years.

'Mmm, that feels nice. Like you said, you're new at this and I don't want to push you too hard this soon. We'll take it nice and slow. Hmmm, you get where I'm going with this?' Aloysius uttered, letting his hand slide down Rufus' perfect chest and abs.

'I think I do.' Rufus replied, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

'Relax Ruf; it's not going to hurt, not this time. This one's all about seeing if you like it.' Aloysius uttered, lightly stroking the offered flesh.

'I'm not so sure I understand.' Rufus replied as he grabbed Aloysius and pulled him closer, rolling over until he had his partner pinned under him.

'Take me.' Aloysius almost whispered, thrusting up against Rufus.

'Wha…? You want me to…?' Rufus stammered, brain not functioning properly. Aloysius just grinned and grabbed a tube from under his pillow, brining in out into view in the half light.

'You heard me Rufus; I want you to take me. See if you like it.' Aloysius stated, eyes twinkling with delight at this chance.

'I don't know…' Rufus started. Aloysius just rolled his eyes and pressed the tube into Rufus' open hand.

'Relax Ruf, I've done this before. Trust me.' Aloysius uttered, drawing Rufus down into another lung sucking kiss.

Rufus could feel Aloysius asking for permission to enter and he was only too happy to allow him in. Their tongues danced for a few moments before Aloysius drew back, returning the favour. Rufus groaned softly as they tussled, his mind made up, he wasn't going to miss this chance.

They broke apart, foreheads resting together.

'Yes.' Rufus uttered, locking eyes with his bed mate.

'It's easy. Hell, I'm half way there already.' Aloysius replied, grinning like crazy.

'I trust you.' Rufus replied, looking back at the tube, not sure how to proceed. Aloysius took the advantage and reversed their positions again. Rufus watched through hooded eyes as Aloysius took the tube from his hand and busied himself with preparing his rear for this.

'Fuck Al.' Rufus uttered reaching up to lightly stroke Aloysius' face.

'That's the idea Ruf.' Aloysius replied, easing his fingers free. They locked gazes again. Aloysius wordlessly asked for permission and Rufus agreed. With not a word spoken, both knew it was time and the waiting was over.

Aloysius quickly straddled Rufus' hips and eased down, feeling the slight burn before he was filled with pure heaven. Rufus' eyes rolled back into his head at the new sensations he was lost in.

'Oh Go-od!' he uttered, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over Aloysius' chest.

'O-oh God. So-o deep, so-o full.' Aloysius uttered, only now remembering the pure joy he had felt the last time he'd done this.

It didn't take very long for them to set an easy rhythm, their well toned bodies moving in sync as they pushed all the right buttons and soared towards their orgasms.

'Oh Christ!' Rufus uttered, still stroking Aloysius' chest.

'I respond better to Al.' Aloysius replied, grinning softly.

'Cute, very cute.' Rufus uttered as he lay back again, lost in sensations.

'Jesus H. Christ!' Aloysius groaned as he came. Rufus took one look at his new lover, in all his glory and he knew he was a goner. He grunted and thrust up, filling Aloysius with his seed.

Aloysius collapsed forward, a boneless lump. He managed to half roll clear before he landed, sprawled comfortably over Rufus. Rufus smiled softly as he carefully removed Aloysius' glasses and set them on the bedside table, stroking his sweaty hair softly.

'I love you.' Aloysius uttered, barely awake.

'I love you too.' Rufus replied, snuggling down, holding Aloysius tight.

'Did you enjoy it?' Aloysius asked, looking up from Rufus' shoulder.

'Hell yeah, I enjoyed it. Did you?' Rufus whispered sleepily.

'Of course I did. Sleep Rufus, we've got plenty of time.' Aloysius uttered, grabbing the blanket from where he had thrown it that morning and easily threw it over their entangled bodies.

They both fell asleep soon after. Aloysius knew everything was as it should be in his world and Rufus was content in the knowledge he was safe from his enemies, until such time as Aloysius went one step too far and got himself killed. Rufus shoved that thought aside as he drifted off, refusing to let that sort of thought bring him down.


End file.
